Tryst
by mexicantt
Summary: She was tired of being made to feel jealous. It was time to turn the tables. HG/DM One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with the series.

* * *

She was sitting in the common room surrounded by her normal multitude of books, trying her hardest to bury herself in her studies in order to drown out the obnoxious noises coming from the two bodies lying on the couch on the other side of the room. Ron never had been one for tact, and the way he was apparently trying to swallow Lavender whole _right in front of her_ was yet more evidence for the argument that Ronald Weasley was indeed a first class prat.  
The squelching noises seemed to get louder than before and with an exasperated huff Hermione shot up out of her seat and stalked across the room to the portrait hole. It was only the loud slam of the portrait as she strode through that managed to make Ron come up for air, but as his mind struggled to relay the important bit of news that Hermione appeared to be furious, he was pulled back down by Lavender and any thoughts he may have been forming went right back out of his head with his last shot at coherency touting a smug, _'That'll show her to snog famous Quidditch players behind my back.'_  
Racing down a rather long moving staircase, Hermione was far too furious to pay much attention to where her feet were taking her. The staircase finished its movement seconds before she reached the bottom, muttering under her breath about indecent public displays of affection and stupid clueless gits that thought the way to a woman's heart was to make her jealous when she had already been secretly pining for him.  
'No!' she shouted to an empty passageway. _'No,'_ she thought, _'I will not let him do this to me. He isn't the only one capable of meaningless shags in the empty corners of poorly lit corridors. Ronald Weasley will **never** find out for himself what he is missing. But the rumors will be enough to make him wish he had.'_ Her resolve firming, she resumed her walk through the seemingly empty school determined to seduce the first attractive male she came across. The better looking, the better it would make her feel when it got back to Ron.

^_*

He slammed the door to the cabinet with a bang, frustrated beyond words as his inarticulate shout informed the various bits and pieces of contraband that littered the enormous room he was working in. Months, it had been _months_ already and yet he felt as though he were no closer to getting the sodding thing fixed than he was when he so naïvely arrived at Hogwarts at the beginning of sixth year, metaphorically puffing his chest out to his mates about how special he was. _'Special indeed,'_ was the dark thought that passed through his brain as his hands raked through his hair, leaving it disheveled in such a way that would have made the mother who had always taught him to look his best no matter the circumstances appalled. Fed up with his project for the time being and needing to expend a bit of stress, he decided to go out on his broom for a bit. It felt like ages since he had been able to just leg go and what better way to take the burden from his shoulders than to go where he could quite literally feel weightless?  
Striding out of the Room of Requirement, he seemed to have forgotten that Crabbe and Goyle had been unavailable yet again to stand guard for him and he emerged from the room lost in his thoughts, turning down a hallway with brisk steps without having once lifted his eyes from the floor.  
He never saw her coming.

^_*

She was just coming up on the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and his tutu-wearing trolls when the door to the Room of Requirement burst open and Draco Malfoy stepped out, swiftly turning so his back was to her and continuing down the corridor without even a backwards glance.  
_'Perfect.'_  
He had always been rather handsome, when he wasn't sneering at her or being his normal bigoted self. Shagging the ferret would have the added bonus of making Ron turn a rather unattractive and mottled shade of puce his skin seemed to favor for whenever he was about to have an apoplectic fit.  
Trying to hush her footsteps as much as possible even though Malfoy seemed so completely lost in himself she doubted anything short of physical contact could jar him back to reality, she hurried after him while loosening the knot in her school tie and slipping the entire thing over her head, bushy curls bouncing in its wake. Just as he was about to turn down into a stairwell and she had nearly caught up with him she made her move, silently casting _incarcerous_ from his shoulders to waist to trap his arms and grateful she had been practicing like Professor Snape had told them to.  
Predictably, he startled and cried out, stumbling a bit and catching himself on the wall. She took the opportunity to place herself directly behind him and out of his line of sight, snaking her arms around his chest and leaning against him so she could crane her neck to place her lips at his ear. Crooning a soft, 'Shhhh. I'm not here to hurt you,' she tightened her arms to keep him from turning and surprisingly, the shouting ceased. Though his chest was still heaving, he calmed down. She took one hand and traced lightly down from where his hair ended on the back of his head down his spine and into his shirt, causing a near-involuntary reaction out of him as he tilted his head down and his entire body shuddered.  
'I want you, Draco. Against my better judgment, I want you. Tell me, Draco, can I have you?' were the words she whispered next while her fingers found the clasp on his robe and toyed with it, the action belying her nerves as she held her breath and waited for a reply.

^_*

The warm stream of air that swept over his ear with her whisper made his body shiver again and his cock begin to take notice of the situation. He should have been livid; he should have been breaking those bonds and cursing this girl into oblivion but all he could feel was the tightening in his balls and a reckless urge to go along with things.  
He had no idea who she was, but his body didn't seem to find this important. _'Wasn't I just thinking I needed to let off a bit of steam?'_  
Apparently, he needed very little in the way of convincing. All it seemed to take at this point was the feeling of her breasts pushing into his back while her other hand traveled down over his chest to brush his stomach and make an aggravatingly light pass over his crotch, because it was with those simple movements that he felt himself harden almost completely and all the blood rushed south, taking the task of decision making with it.  
The answer was a resounding yes.  
Still, a little thought niggled at the back of his mind, wondering just which female in this school had the stones to bind and proposition him this way.

^_*

'Where?' was his only response to her, and she could feel parts of her body begin to tingle as determination and a need for revenge turned into anticipation and a need for the warm body in front of her. Instead of speaking her answer, she took her tie and placed it over his head and settled it over his eyes, tightening the makeshift blindfold as she muttered the counter-curse for the ropes that bound him under her breath. Then she simply turned him around and brought her hands up into his hair so she could tilt his mouth down to hers for a kiss. _'His hair is so soft,'_ came the unbidden thought as her fingers slid through fine strands of hair. Lifting her mouth to his, she began placing small, sweet kisses on the corners of his mouth and gradually moved to kiss him fully, her lips sliding over the supple flesh of his bottom lip and finally catching it between hers. She nipped lightly at it then sucked his lip into her mouth, running her tongue over it and eliciting a muffled groan, its echo off the stone walls enough to remind her that they were very much in the middle of a deserted hallway that may not stay quite so empty. His arms wound around her and pulled her body flush with his, that delightfully hard part of him pushed into her belly as his tongue pushed its way into her mouth. She let his tongue glide along hers, pulling her own tongue back into her mouth as she wrapped her lips around his and sucked gently. When his hips began to roll gently against her in a mimic of their mouths she decided it was time to take this elsewhere before they ended up on the stairs. Releasing his tongue and leisurely going back to small simple brushes of her lips over his, she drew back from him and reached for his tie. Wrapping his tie around her hand several times, she began to walk backward. His hands came up blindly to rest on her waist then her hips, as she propelled him toward her and the direction they had just come from.

^_*

Peppermint. She tasted just like the peppermint candy canes he would sneak off the tree as a child, and he could smell traces of cookies and vanilla and _girl_ in the air and suddenly he no longer cared who she was – he wanted her. He felt himself being pulled back in the direction he had come from and he idly wondered if she knew about the room and was going to put it to a use that had surprisingly (and somewhat disappointingly, he had to admit to himself) never entered his mind, or if they were on their way elsewhere. Their stopping moments later assured him that he was about to see just what the room that Potter brought his attention to could do.  
He felt her step away from him and he let his hands caress her as they fell to his sides, hearing her shoes tapping against the floor as she paced and thought, and he wondered just what sort of scene her mind was concocting for them in a room that could inexplicably seem to meet your every want and need. The scuffle of her shoes stopped and he heard the knob turn. Lifting his head toward the sound, he heard footsteps once more and her scent came back to him as her hands pulled him inside by the lapels of his robe. He shuffled forward and was relieved to find there was no threshold to trip over when he heard the door close behind him. As much as he knew he was not going to stop this now no matter who the girl turned out to be, he did want to know before it happened rather than after.  
'Who are you?'  
Silence met his ears, then lips, then tongue and teeth as his answer took its time coming. He moaned lightly once and her hands came up to grip his shoulders as once again he heard her breathy whisper in his ear.  
'Would it stop you if I said Millicent Bulstrode?'  
This he met with a negative shake of his head. It was a lie, but from what little he had felt of the body in front of him he was confident it wasn't one he would be caught in. She traced the outline of his ear with her tongue before speaking again.  
'Perhaps if I said I was Luna Lovegood?'  
Another shake, as well as growing curiosity as he quickly tried to determine the likelihood of it being that odd girl in front of him. A nibble this time before she spoke.  
'Maybe Susan Bones?'  
Again he shook his head no, and wanting to get on with things he retorted with, 'At this point you could bloody well be Hermione fucking Granger and it wouldn't change a damn thing. Do you really think I would have come in here before knowing if it really mattered?'  
This statement, to both his vexation and delight, was met with a rather heated kiss as she pulled him down to her and immediately molded her lips to his once more. He wasted no time in returning the kiss, pulling her lip between his and giving it a small bite before running his tongue over it to soothe it. Meanwhile, his hands had found her school robe resting on her shoulders and he gently pushed it down over her arms and heard it land with a muted _thump_ on the floor. His hands continued down her torso until they hit the bottom of her jumper where his fingers snuck underneath the hem and meandered up her torso, over her shirt, taking the garment up with them. His hands paused their ascent to stroke her breasts, light touches from the outside in that made her release a breathy little moan. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth again, searching for that hint of peppermint he had so relished the first time in the hall. Before he had a chance to deepen the kiss further, she broke it off to assist him in taking the jumper off and he decided it was time to lift the tie from around his head.

^_*

She saw him blink his eyes open warily, as though he were expecting the light to be much brighter in the room. They landed on her and she had a fleeting moment of anxiousness, worrying that once he saw who she was he would push her away and throw that hateful word her way again. Rather than let it take hold of her and allow him to dictate what would happen next, however, she met his wide eyes with her own and raised her hands to the buttons of her shirt, slowly undoing each one while he watched with bated breath. When she reached the last button, she shrugged her shoulders and let the shirt fall down her arms to join the growing pile of clothing on the floor.  
'Fuck _me_, Granger.'

^_*

He could not believe it. Bloody Granger herself. And she had fantastic tits hidden away under that robe. Who would have known?  
'You know, that was the general idea.'  
He looked back up at face her then, a cocky grin settling itself on his face as he stepped back toward her and held her face between his hands. He bent down to kiss her, once, twice on those plump lips then began moving those kisses down her jaw to that sweet little spot behind the ear that seemed to make all females crazy with want.  
Which worked, unsurprisingly. As he heard her gasp, part of his brain was screaming at him, waving giant red flags and jumping up and down for attention, telling him, _'Leave the fucking mudblood alone! She's sullying your hands, what would the Dark Lord think if this got back to him?!'_ But he beat that part of himself down, because he _needed_ this, needed _her_ right now and the Dark Lord could bloody well fuck himself or watch them for all he cared at the moment.  
He kept sucking that spot, and her gasps turned to moans and that part of him that was all cocky smiles and swaggering steps grinned at the mark he knew he was leaving on her. Fuck, but her body felt good against his. She was all soft curves and smooth skin and his hands were going wild, roaming across her back and down to her hips and up her sides to graze her breasts that were still confined in the surprising black lace bra she was wearing and why had he not taken it off yet?  
Brain function seemed to be getting harder at about the same rate his cock got harder, which by this point meant that the only things resembling thought were fleeting wishes to feel skin on skin and the utter necessity of being consumed by this warm, willing woman in front of him.

^_*

While his hands were busy divesting her of the lacy little bra she got herself for Christmas that year, hers were busy slipping off his tie and unbuttoning the first few that held his shirt closed at his throat. Unwilling to wait longer, she began to tug his shirt and jumper together up his torso and over his head, his wrists getting momentarily caught on the cuffs as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to mark him as he had just marked her. She could feel his arms jerking about behind him in attempts to shake off the shirt and laid one hand on the back of his neck to hold him to her while her other hand went down to his trousers to feel the hard bulge at the front. As she rubbed up and down on the swell of flesh straining toward her, he moaned and finally got his hands free of those bothersome shirt cuffs. She felt him slipping the straps of her bra off of her shoulders and let it slide down to the floor, then his hands came up to her breasts. And, oh, gods, the feelings he was invoking. Her moans refused to be stifled when he put his hands, rough from Quidditch training, over her breasts and began to knead. It felt exquisite, and nothing at all like her own hands when in her bed seeking to pleasure herself. Slowly, she dropped her head back as his fingers found her tender nipples and began to pinch, to pull, and tweak them into hardened peaks that shot her desire straight down. When something warm and wet closed over her left nipple, she gave a loud gasp and his resulting chuckle against her caused sensations she didn't know she could feel.  
She was no longer a virgin, that task having been taken care of the summer after her fourth year while visiting at home with, 'a nice, normal boy,' as her mother had put it when she set up the date for her daughter. Hermione had often wondered what her mother would have thought if she found out what _really_ happened that night in lieu of the supposed flat tire that caused her to be so late coming home. The following nights were filled with typical awkward adolescent fumbling in the backseat of his car before she was off to Order of the Phoenix headquarters for the rest of the summer, but that boy had never incited anywhere near the feelings coursing through Hermione's body at the moment.  
No, this was something else entirely and she found herself giving over to the foreign feelings Malfoy – no, not Malfoy right now, _Draco_ - was igniting in her, stoking the fire that had been steadily burning from the moment she first felt the effect she wrought on him.  
He pulled her out of these thoughts when he sucked hard on her nipple, and she cried out unaware if she was speaking words or nonsense, pleading with her tone of voice for him not to stop. When he pulled away, her head nearly shot back up as she opened her mouth to ask him _why_ but she felt his hands at her skirt and chose to help him along instead. She slipped off her shoes as his fingers fumbled with the brass button that held the skirt wrapped around her waist and wobbled a bit as she attempted to remove her socks sans hands. When she had successfully taken off both socks and he was still trying to undo that damned button, she moved his hands to his own button that needed undoing and slid the hidden clasp open, allowing the material to flow down the back of her legs to that ever-growing pile they had yet to move from.

^_*

Her eyes were on him as he opened his button and dropped trou; he could feel her gaze. He looked up then, expecting her to notice him notice her staring and be embarrassed, but she was still simply looking at the boxer briefs that left very little of his anatomy to imagination. When she finally tore her eyes away to meet his he was taken aback by the naked desire he could so clearly read on her face. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses and a beautiful shade of pink, her eyes dark as her pupils dilated and whatever color was there before was replaced with black, her cheeks rosy and her hair impossibly messier than before; he hadn't even noticed running his hands through it.  
In the next moment, she very nearly launched herself at him.

^_*

The Room had provided them with a rather luxurious bed, covered in the softest cotton sheets with four posters that held sheer white drapes, drawn back and floating in a wind with no source. There were pillows and a small table that held all manner of toys and lubricants suitable for both of them.  
But they never did make it to the bed.  
She had to admit that when she felt him against her she imagined he was larger than the boy she saw to _relieve her stress_ every time she was home, but when the reality of him was straining toward her through his pants her lust took control and she could hardly see for want of him.  
All she knew was that she needed him; needed him naked, needed him _now_, needed to feel him in any way she could. So it was with the single-mindedness she attacked her studies with that she now turned on him and brought him to her forcefully, making every bit of skin exposed come into contact with his. The feeling of his bare chest, sculpted during long and grueling sessions of practice for an overrated sport, sent her excitement spiraling upwards and her mouth found his, brooking no argument over who had control of this tryst.

^_*

She pulled him forward toward the bed, and he moved very much willingly. He was gone, so far gone on her and feeling nearly drunk with arousal. He was so hard it was nearing painful, and she had yet to actually touch him there, skin on skin, and he was eager for her to get to that. He felt her leg start to curl itself around his, and he reached one hand down to her thigh, pulling it up high onto his hip as his erection nestled itself between the apex of her thighs.  
'Fuck,' he gasped as her mouth moved down from his, trailing over his chin and licking its way to his Adam's apple. He moaned when she found it and sucked, words like, 'Yes!' and 'Please!' spilling from his lips without permission. He ground himself into her and elicited gasps of his own from her, his hand moving from high on her thigh to grasp at her bum and squeeze it closer to him. The friction was unbelievable. His hand snaked under panties made of a fine, silky lace to clutch at the flesh underneath, massaging it while he held her still as he continued to grind into her, feeling her wetness through their thin clothing.  
He felt as though he would go mad soon if he did not get more of her.

^_*

Enough. This torture of feeling him but not _feeling_ him had run its course and she pulled back from him, dropping her foot back to the floor. With a grace she would never have possessed in any other situation she knelt down before him, hooked her fingers into the sides of his pants and dropped them down with her, his cock erect and bouncing in front of her. He gave it a twitch and she smiled before reaching out with one hand to steady him, the other reaching behind to take hold of his arse as she bent forward and licked him once from base to tip. A muffled grunt was her response, as she looked up at him and their eyes locked. Holding his gaze as best she could, she leant forward once more and sucked just the tip of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him and giving it a gentle suck. It forced out a moan from him while his hands went to tangle themselves in her hair. She wasn't sure if he meant to better his view by removing the obstruction her hair was causing or if he wanted to control her movements, but the mere presence of his hands there sent a rush through her and a corresponding wetness began to make itself known in her knickers.  
Her moan of delight made his hands grip her hair harder and she began to slide him in and out of her mouth, just a few inches, teasing him until he was forced to demand more from her.  
His hands pushed and pulled and she took him in deeper with every pass, feeling the head of his cock pushing as the soft flesh where her throat began and it made her wet, it made her moan, and it made her push him deeper with the hand still resting on his bum until she felt his head slide into her throat. She could not breathe with him there but she could hear his gasp of surprise and feel his legs trembling as he allowed the feeling to wash over him. She held him there for several moments, slowly pulling back and letting him pop out of her mouth as she drew in large breaths and before he could stop her, drove him down even deeper until her lips came into contact with the skin at the base of him.

^_*

There were no words to describe it. Warm, wet, soft, and _tight_ when she sucked just so, they all fell short to convey the feeling of her taking him in so deeply into her mouth, feeling her throat constrict around him as it tensed from the intrusion and oh, he had to stop her before he came and missed the main event.  
His hands were still buried in mounds of hair and used the leverage to pull her off of him, gasping out at her, 'You've got to stop if you don't want this over in the next thirty seconds.'  
She merely grinned up at him from her spot on her knees, still a couple of meters away from the bed and on a rug he hadn't noticed before. He kicked off his shoes, socks, trousers and pants, pushing them to the side with a foot then dropping down to his knees. Taking hold of her face with two hands, he gave her his thanks the only way he knew how, with tongue and teeth and hoping he could convey just how much it turned him on to see all of him disappear into her.  
One hand found its way down into the front of her knickers, slipping between wet lips that made him moan and breathe out yet another, 'Fuck!' as he found her nearly bare and so ready for him. His fingers were coated in her, slipping up to find the little nub that would make her tremble as he rubbed, stroked, and pinched it lightly. Again and again, he would dip one finger into her, just the tip, and draw it back up again and she was _slick, so slick and wet and warm_ and he would find her clit and circle it, around and around but not touching it. He teased her mouth with his, giving her slips of his tongue the way he was giving her slips of his fingers below, never letting her quite be satisfied, keeping her on edge.

^_*

He was driving her mad.  
On purpose.  
She just knew it.  
Why else would he tease her so when she had been so good to him just minutes before? No, she decided, she would have none of this teasing. Enough was enough and she needed to feel him inside her, needed to be stretched and full and shaking above him.  
She wasn't aware of when she placed them there, but she found her hands gripping his shoulders while her hips undulated with the movements of his hand on her sex and she decided to take back control. She bit down hard on his lip and pushed down on him, making him look up at her surprised as he lost his balance and began to fall over. She followed him in his decent as his hand slipped out of her so he could catch himself on the soft rug beneath them and wiggled out of her knickers until she was bare and sitting over him, her sex lightly brushing over his with every heaving breath they took.  
Once again she found herself silently casting a binding spell, making his hands jerk up over his head and they were tied together and then to the bedpost just a short space away. If she expected him to protest, she was disappointed. All he did was grin lasciviously at her and lift his hips up to try and get her to come down onto him.  
She felt wanton, she felt greedy, and the heady sense of control she was exerting over him made her want to be reckless and speak and act in ways she had never done before. It was these feelings that made her open her mouth and say things she had never even dreamed of saying.  
'Ah, ah, ah, Draco. Move like that again and I'll leave you tied there long after I'm done pleasuring myself. Now be a good little ferret and hold still.'  
His eyes darkened and narrowed slightly at her, but he stilled his movement and said nothing as she leaned over him and placed her hands on either side of his head. She bent down to his ear and whispered to him.

^_*

'Can you feel me, Draco?' Here she let her sex graze his cock and coat it. 'Do you feel how wet you've made me?' She rocked her hips over him, nestling him between her legs but not allowing him inside her. 'Do you know how badly I want you inside me right now?' She moved again, grinding herself against him as his head brushed over her clit, again and again, speeding up as he felt her legs grip him tighter.  
He began moving his hips again, helping her reach, feeling her body begin to quake around him as she got closer and closer to her end. Stopping to plant his feet more firmly against the floor, he commenced his attentions once more as she gasped and writhed above him. When he thought she was just on the cusp, he tilted his pelvis _just so_ and with that movement he slipped inside her and her eyes opened wide in shock and pleasure and he felt her explode.

^_*

It was indescribable. Everything had been centered, the feeling she was chasing so adamantly was coiling deep inside her belly until her whole body was curling around his and when he drove up into her he hit a spot, _that spot_, and her world shattered as she screamed out words that had no meaning and felt her muscles clench around him, pulling him deeper as she arched her back and sat up on him to ride the waves.  
As she was coming down she was vaguely aware of her hands on his thighs behind her and her hips still moving over his while he simply held still, driven deeply into her and it was heaven.  
The next thing she knew, his hands were free and he was sitting up, covering her mouth with his and thrusting his tongue in as his hips began to piston up into her, small movements that sent aftershocks racing through her shaking limbs. Then he bent her backward until she was the one flat on her back, with him still inside her and arranging their legs more comfortably on the floor.  
When he spoke, his voice were husky and deeper than normal and made the walls clamped around him flutter in anticipation.  
'It's my turn now, _Hermione_.'  
His hand came down high on her left leg, traveling lower down to her knee and raising it as he went until it was nearly straight in the air and he had hold of her ankle.  
'Let's see how flexible you are, shall we?'  
She gasped as the angle changed and his cock slid slowly deeper into her when he brought her ankle to rest on his shoulder. Her right leg was still down by his waist and as she started to raise it to join the other he shook his head no and directed it to wrap around him instead. She tightened her hold as he slowly drew himself out until the very tip of his cock was resting on her lips, then he drove into her in a single push and she gasped loudly. Again and again he did this, pulling out slowly only to pound into her with force, until she felt she would weep from his slow pace.  
Gradually, though, he sped up and brought his body closer to hers, her leg still resting on his shoulder though now it was her calf and not her ankle. The quicker his thrusts became, the closer his body brought her leg until he was pumping into her at a furious pace and she felt lightheaded from gasping breaths that threatened to turn into hyperventilation. He slipped on hand under her left shoulder to hold her close while his right snaked between them and began to rub her clit, dipping down to where they were joined to make it slick and good for her then returning up to that swollen bit of flesh peeking out from under its hood.  
Close, she was so close and she could hear herself pleading with him, repeating herself over and over again while his fingers moved faster and faster over her, heightening her senses and bringing her to a climax that promised such force she was almost fearful for it to happen.  
It broke, and she as she fell once more she could feel his body stiffen over her as he buried himself as deeply as he could inside her, his hips stilling and she could feel him pulsing and spilling into her.

^_*

He collapsed on top of her, completely spent and sated and blissfully forgetting everything currently wrong in his life. As her hands came up to brush his hair from his forehead, his lips found hers and engaged them in a gentle kiss, moving softly over them as he carefully moved her leg down off of his shoulder to rest once more on the floor beside him. She broke the kiss and pressed his head down to her breasts, her hands sifting through his sweat-matted hair while his arms went around her and he began to drift off to the most restful sleep he had had all year.  
The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness were her whispered words, 'This changes nothing.'

When he woke the next morning, all he had as evidence that the night before happened were several marks on his neck and chest, delightfully sore muscles, and one scarlet and gold tie mixed in with his clothes that were folded neatly on the edge of the unused bed.  
It wasn't until he had reached his rooms to change for breakfast that he realized his tie was missing. The thought made him smile.


End file.
